


Who's the Boss

by Sinistretoile



Category: Gambit (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Tumblr Prompt, glucose guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She enjoys waiting on Mr. LeBeau even if the other girls don't. He always treated her right...even though he doesn't tip.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Who's the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Submission into a tumblr challenge. My prompt was Glucose Guardian and I chose Remy LeBeau. Please pay attention to the tags.

A thick haze of grayish white smoke hung in the dimly lit room. The felt on the tables muffled the glasses being repeatedly lifted and set back down. The only sounds were the occasional cough or throat clear and the clink of the gambling chips.  
“The purple-eyed freak is here again tonight.”  
She rolled her eyes at the blonde next to her. “You’re just salty because he doesn’t tip you well.”  
“He doesn’t tip anyone.” She hissed and slammed her tray on the bar. “I don’t know why you take such good care of him when he’s here.”  
She shrugged. “He’s polite and not creepy.” She tucked her tray against her hip and turned to the main room of the back alley, basement casino that used to be a Prohibition-era speakeasy. “And he’s easy on the eyes.” The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
She garnered appreciative looks as she swayed through the tables. Her hair swept across her shoulders. The wooden table legs scraped across the floor as she approached Remy’s table. He tapped his thigh with his fingers. She perched on the thick muscle, tucking her knees together. His free hand wrapped around her waist to hold her tight against his body.  
“What can I get you tonight, Mr. LeBeau?”  
“The usual, cher.” The tip of his nose brushed her earlobe through the tresses of her hair. She shivered. Her nipples pulled tight underneath the loose-fitting top.  
“Yes, sir, Mr. LeBeau.” His gloved hand gripped her thigh then squeezed her hip before she got up. As she walked back to the bar, her cheeks flushed with the weight of his eyes on her. She heard the soft curses of the other players at his table. He had won. Yet again.  
“Double rye, Sal.”  
The bartender grinned. She tossed her hair, flipping it from her eyes. “You like him.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Sal poured the drink and set it on her tray. “Lies. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Pretty sure he likes you too.” She nodded in the direction of Remy’s table. The girl turned to look and found what she’d expected. The man’s purple eyes practically glowed. They looked right through her. She bit her lip, suppressing the shiver that wanted to tear her apart.  
She set the glass on the felt. “There you are, Mr. LeBeau.”  
“Good girl, cher.” Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t stop her body’s reaction. Her belly twisted warmly and she felt her pussy grow sweet and wet at those few words. Her glistening lips parted and her tongue darted out.  
“Thank you, sir.” She turned to walk away, but he snatched her wrist and spun her around, pulling her down into his lap. “Mr. LeBeau?”  
“You gon’ sit right 'chere wit' me, cher.”  
“I’m afraid my boss wouldn’t like that, sir.”  
He smirked. Again, she could have sworn his purple eyes fucking glowed as they saw right through her. He leaned in and whispered softly, his Cajun accent thicker the softer he spoke. “I said, you gon’ sit. So. Sit.” She shuddered at the pure dominance rolling off of him. “Fuck yo' boss. You do as I say, babygirl. You got dat?” She nodded slowly, acutely aware of the other players watching them bemusedly. “Words, mon cherie.”  
“Yes, sir.” He smirked at her breathlessness.  
“Oh for fucks sake, Remy, fucking play and stop messing with the girl.”  
The redheaded man pinned the other player with a withering glare. He signaled the dealer and the game commenced.

Warm, orange-tinged light illuminated the off-white walls. Shadows formed in the delicate details of their ornamentation and high ceilings. Her heels clicked on the polished wooden floors. The door shut behind her.  
“Took you long enough, babygirl.” The thickly-accented baritone startled her from the shadows of the canopied bed. She could see his bare feet spread at the end.  
She pulled the hairpins from her messy bun and shook out her curls. “Sorry, I’m late. I had closing duties to do.”  
Thick cigar smoke rolled out of the darkness. She stood before the standing mirror and slowly unbuttoned the white shirt she’d worn to ‘work’ tonight, tugging it out of the skirt.  
“Slow, cher. You know I wanna watch.”  
She smirked and shook her head but did as he said. The white linen dropped to the floor. Her breasts were held up by an embarrassingly expensive white lace and silk bra, embroidered with crystals and pearls. She reached around to unclasp it but he clicked his tongue.  
“Leave it on.”  
She hummed. “Yes, Daddy.” Instead, she slowly unzipped the side of the skirt then let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it. Her panties matched her bra. They also sported a nice translucent wet spot.  
“Come ‘ere.” His eyes glowed purple in the dark of the canopy. He leaned forward, grinning. She left the heels and the stockings and garters on as she climbed onto the bed and crawled up his relaxed nude body. He was tall, long and lean in legs and body. He leaned back against the headboard with one arm tucked behind his head. His other hand lazily stroked his cock which stood at attention.  
She straddled his waist, tucking her knees against his hips. “You should start tipping the girls, Daddy.”  
He grunted. “I pay ‘em good. Better than they’d get anywhere else.” He leaned up and captured her chin with fingers. “Give Daddy some sugar, baby.” Purple sparks danced along her glistening lips. She opened her mouth in a soft gasp and they moved over her tongue. He ferociously kissed her, growling as he devoured her mouth.  
He broke the kiss, trailing love bites and hard kisses over her shoulder and down her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. Her body rocked against his. All the while, he stroked his cock. His thumb grazed the swell of her with every up and down. She closed her eyes and savored his kisses.  
Purple sparks danced along her skin where he touched her as he moved her into position. His long, skilled fingers pushed the panties to the side. The tip of his cock nudged at her soaked cunt. He could feel her trembling already, her nerves alight from the expertly controlled pricks of kinetic energy on her skin. He grunted deep in his chest as he thrust inside her, pulling her down on his throbbing cock. She cried out, throwing her head back. His teeth scraped her throat. Her hips rolled to meet his thrusts.  
The ‘purple-eye freak’ who didn’t tip, Mr. Remy LeBeau, the mutant known as Gambit, leader of the Thieves’ Guild, her boss, her sugar daddy, took great care of her. Even if he didn't tip.


End file.
